The Really Long Meditation
by the touched
Summary: For the talent show Emily Elizabeth goes up on stage and meditates for a very long time


Emily Elizabeth got up on stage for my performance I shall perform the art of meditation, then she sat down and said, "Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om… Om…" Then everyone cheered except one person who punched her in the face for taking so long. THE END


End file.
